


By Your Side

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re so obsessed with protecting everyone else, you don’t even give us the chance to return the favour.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

“Ouch!”

You flinched away from the sting of the needle. It had been at Law’s insistence that you get your newest battle wound stitched up as soon as possible. It was far from fatal—barely more than a scratch—but he had always been over-protective of you. 

“Sorry.”

Your shoulder throbbed as the needle went in again, and you felt the sickening tug as the thread drew the edges of the wound together.

“No you’re not,” you said through gritted teeth.

“No. I’m not,” he admitted.

He was angry. You didn’t even need to look him in the eyes to know that. The cold, even tone in his voice told you all you needed to know. Law had always been one to keep his feelings well hidden, buried under a cool exterior and jaded demeanour. But thirteen years with the man had taught you all his subtle signs that told you exactly when he was in one of his moods.

Judging by his less-than-gentle handling of your wound, you suspected he was having trouble keeping his anger under wraps in this instance. 

You shot him a glare over your shoulder. “Your hands are like ice blocks, you know,” you said, but he adamantly ignored you, continuing his work as if you hadn’t said a word. You rolled your eyes. Great. The silent treatment. How mature of him.

You endured the pain in silence until his work was finished. He tied off the last stitch and severed the thread. 

“Done,” he announced. “Should heal cleanly, but let the scar serve as a reminder of what happens when you disobey your captain’s orders.”

“So it’ll leave a scar? Cool!” You grinned as you hopped off the bench and pulled your jacket back on, wincing slightly as the tender skin stretched with your movements.

He sighed deeply. “Why do I even bother?” he muttered, as he began putting away his instruments. He peeled the gloves off his hands and discarded them, never once meeting your gaze.

“I don’t know, Traffy, why do you?”

“You know what? I have no idea. Maybe I should just leave you to die next time, [Name]-ya. It would save me a whole lot of trouble.”

You pouted. “Aw, you don’t mean that.”

Finally, he turned to you, steel gaze piercing. Anyone else would have cowered under his glare, but you had seen it all before. “Disobey me again and you’ll find out.”

You frowned. “Who pooped in _your_ cereal this morning? I’m not a child, Law. You don’t have to protect me—”

“Except that, evidently, I _do_ , [Name]!” His sudden outburst startled you. “Because apparently you are incapable of looking after yourself. You keep saying you’re not a child, but I have yet to see any evidence of that.”

You scoffed, ignoring the stinging sensation at the corners of your eyes. “You’re acting like I have a death wish or something. I wouldn’t put myself in danger if I didn’t know I could get myself out of it. Do you forget who taught me to fight, Trafalgar, or are you doubting your own abilities now?”

“I taught you how to protect yourself, not to go running off into battle alone. You could have gotten yourself killed,” he hissed. “And for what? Did you expect a pat on the head? 

“I expected to be treated like a member of your crew, not some helpless princess you keep locked in a tower.”

“Is that what I have to do? Lock you away?”

“Ha! I’d like to see you try, _Captain_.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Sometimes I really wish I could.” 

“You know I’d only find a way of escaping anyway,” you shrugged, sensing a change in the air. Law never could stay mad at you for long.

“I know. I’d be mad to try.”

He reached out, taking your face and his hand and running his thumb across your cheek. “You know you’re like a sister to me. I’d give my life for you.”

“I know.”

“After Lami, Cora-san… You’re the closest thing to family I have left and I—”

You placed your hand over his, silencing him. “ _I know_. But it’s okay, things are different now. You have your powers, and your crew. And you have me watching your back. _No one will ever take anyone from you again._ ”

You pulled him into a hug and, after a few moments of uncertainty, he returned the gesture. You felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed into your hair, all his anger and frustration dissipating within seconds.

“I don’t want to lose you, too,” he said, and for the first time since you had met him you heard the fear, the desperation in his voice. Everything was finally laid bare to you. He had already lost so much, so he was holding onto what he did have even tighter.

“You won’t. I promise,” you said, pulling him closer. “Besides, if anyone wants to get to me, they’ll have to go through my insufferable, overbearing captain first.”

He chuckled. “Damn right, they will.”

You smiled. “You’re so obsessed with protecting everyone else, you don’t even give us the chance to return the favour. We’re here for you, Law, and we’re not going anywhere.”

“Thank you, [Name]-ya,” he said, kissing the top of your head before resting his chin there. His warm breath rustled your hair.

“Any time.”

He hugged you tighter for a moment before pulling back slightly, looking at you with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “So, what was that about an insufferable and overbearing captain?”

“I meant it affectionately, of course.” 

“Uh huh. Remind me why I haven’t dropped you in the ocean yet?”

“Because you love me,” you said simply, your words slightly muffled into his chest.

“You have me there. Although, you do make it awfully difficult sometimes.”

You chuckled. “Love you too, Traffy.”

“Call me that again and I really _will_ drop you in the ocean.”


End file.
